With the growth of cloud computing, websites and other web services that manage user data have become ubiquitous. Such sites and/or services may provide various ways for users to interact with otherwise provide the data to be managed. For example, different upload, download, processing, storage, and/or management options may be provided to the users. These sites and/or services may also provide the ability for user's to manage uploading such data from multiple different locations and/or device types. In some cases, one or more application programming interface (API) method calls may be provided to facilitate the upload, storage, and/or management of such user data. However, providing such data management options, especially for large amounts of data and/or data collected at remote locations, may pose challenges to the service providers and/or the users.